The family Business of Christmas
by LoveIsABattlefield1012
Summary: Young dean tries to treat baby Sammy to a great christmas, but fails epically. Find out how Dean first used "Son of A Bitch"! Enjoy some cute baby Winchester Fluff! Do not enjoy any lemony fluff, go somehwere else for that! Slight John Winchester bashing. RATED T for cursing and some violence


CHAPTER PROLOGUE

Dean Winchester lay next to his brother on a blanket on the floor. Sammy was still a baby and dean was only a child himself, yet he was in charge of caring for Sammy while his father was away hunting. The worst part about christmas was his father was usually away from christmas eve all the way until new years sometimes. So this year dean found a baby pine tree in the woods behind the cheap hotel they were staying in, and he cut it down. He carried it in all by himself as baby Sammy sat watching cartoons, some stupid show with a talking sponge that sam found absolutely hilarious. He had found an abandoned milk crate outside and ducktaped the holes, filled it with dirt and planted the tree in it. He placed it on a towel in the middle of their one room, and then proceeded to decorate it with things he found laying around. There were coins and toy soldiers, fake mini plastic guns, and of course he managed to manipulate the hotel owner into getting him a box of Candy canes. The makeshift christmas tree was decorated but they needed _something_ more. Looking to the top of the tree Dean's eyes darkened, how would he possibly get something up there?!

To be honest there was nothing special lying around the motel area that would make a spectacular tree topper, but this was for Sammy so dean had to do something. He went into his father's room and found the weird glowing artifact that his father kept hidden. It was an amazing little thing, all sharp edges and sparkly glory. Even dean was impressed with its beauty. So thats how he ended up attracting about fifty monsters to the motel on christmas day, the artifact was supposed to be kept wrapped up so its glow wasn't a beacon to the evil and horrible things of this world.

CHRISTMAS MORNING

Dean had woken Sam up, the one year old reaching up to Dean with a happy gurgle. Without dad here it was peaceful, but Dean missed the security that came along with being by his father's side. He picked Sammy up and carried him into the living room, which was now way too bright for some reason. It seemed that the artifact grew brighter when out in the open, but dean merely shoved the thought aside. Today was a day for Sammy, it would be Sammy's first actual christmas! He set sam down on the carpet and brought him a wrapped present, the only one he could get with his meager 20 dollars. Sammy clapped his hand and looked at Dean with his brown puppydog eyes, the eyes that always warmed Dean no matter how sad or angry he was. Sammy was his lifeline to staying good, to staying in the business and he would do anything for the kid. "Open it up Sammich, I got it special for you!" he said eager to watch his brother's face light up when he saw what dean had gotten him. Sammy began to tear at the wrapping paper and finally revealed a big teddy bear with a cowboy hat and boots in a plaid shirt. "Wooooow" Sammy gasped his tiny mouth making the cutest O shape. Dean sat back against the wall and smiled to himself, even if his father couldn't be here due to their business Dean could always be there for sammy. Suddenly sam crawled into his room and dean followed, not allowed to let his brother out of his sight. Sam was going through a stack of scribbles and drawings that sorta made sense. Sammy yanked a paper out and held it up, shouting with importance and shoving the paper toward Dean in the air. Dean took the paper and looked at it, it was a scribbled stick figure with scribbly black hair. Next to the stick figure was a tinny little circle with two brown spots and a happy smile. Dean's eyes watered as all his emotions bubbled to the surface and he plopped to the ground beginning to cry. Sammy pouted and crawled into Dean's lap leaning his head against his big brother's chest and staring up at him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sammy's chest and cuddled his brother, sniffling "Thank you sammy, its lovely. Why do you gotta make something for me huh? It was Sposed to be your day!" he said breathing in Sammy's baby smell. Suddenly the front door and walls began to shake and dean began to cry again "Not today! Why today? Can't we just have one stupid day?!" he stood up with sammy in his arms and put the child in his closet "Stay. You know what to do" he muttered. Walking to the kitchen he peeked out of the window and gasped "Son of a bitch" he cursed for the first time in his life. Surprisingly it made him feel slightly better, so he allowed himself to smirk for a few seconds. There were fifty creatures out there, yet nobody seemed to notice them but him and sammy. The artifact glowed brighter and Dean immediately made the connection, The artifact drew the monsters to it. "Son..of a bitch" Dean murmured and scrambled to hide and cloak the glowing tree topper. What was he going to do? 


End file.
